


Terra Firma

by dbshawn



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Eames is fine as long as they're solid.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708540
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Terra Firma

**Author's Note:**

> Week 6
> 
> Prompt: "Act Natural!"
> 
> Genre: Flashback
> 
> Wordcount: Between 200 and 250 words

A brusque snore, then he’s awake.

Eames settles; gazing at the jagged scar on Arthur’s throat. It’s healing nicely. Almost mouth-watering. They’ve weathered another threat. But nothing as frightening as the first…

_Tufts of hallway lights, beckoned. That first step onto plush carpet. Mahogany tables, cerulean couch, brass chandelier and two windows. Sumptuous and inviting._

_But there’s Arthur. Back towards the street. Uneasy sparks flit across his eyes. Eames moved forward, pointing his gun._

_“The meeting with Kline…”_

_She rose softly behind Arthur._

_“Bonjour Eames.” Her gaze, reptilian._

_“Mallory.” His nod greeted by a menacing smile._

_“So glad you’ve arrived.” She raised the blade to Arthur’s throat._

_“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Arthur offered steadily._

_Eames tampered himself. An impetuous move would mean limbo._

_“I want my husband here. Now.”_

_Eames flared his nostrils._

_“Act natural!” Arthur commanded._

_Eames paused._

_“Dom needs us to finish client negotiations.”_

_Crimson beads at Arthur’s throat._

_“If you don’t bring him, Arthur will suffer.”_

_Somewhere inside Eames, a ticking clock._

_“Easy ….” Arthur reasons._

_Eames weighed his options._

_“Duty before devotion mon amour?” She drags the knife across and Eames shoots. First, her hand. Arthur dives to the floor. Then her chest._

_Rage lodged another shot deftly into Mal’s forehead. Finality._

_When they emerged, Eames refused to speak. That night he folded into Arthur, nuzzling his throat._

_“I should fucking–”_

_“Dom needs her as much as I do you,” Arthur whispered._

That’s when he knew he had fallen. Eames squeezed him tighter and wept.


End file.
